wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Etched in Stone
This is a sad, shippy Blistorrow fic. Enjoy! -Flareon Etched in Stone A pale golden dragon was wearing a dark cloak, her head down as the rain puddled around her. The wet rain forest grew from all sides, providing enough cover for the dragon to reach her destination unseen. Her black eyes flickered around the raging sky. Distant feelings of loss reflecting in the deep black pools. Blister sighed, the very place she was heading was near. Quite near indeed, she felt her talons sink into the wet dirt. Water running over them. Stepping into a small clearing, Blister came face to face with a ancient stone. Behind this old stone, was something Blister held so dearly. Something she visited since the very moment the dragon was placed there. She stepped over the small steam and placed her talons on the boulder, Blister took a deep-breathe. Behind this very stone held the body and soul of the dragon she loved so dearly. Slowly, Blister rolled it away. Revealing a long tunnel, she stepped inside. Not bothering to light the dark tunnel up. The path was long, it was dark. As long and dark as life itself. She looked to the side, seeing the skull of a dragon. The dragon was probably another innocent soul lost to the darkness forever. She emerged into a another space, far different from the lush rainforest she was in not to long ago. Streams of scorching lava were running down almost every crook or crag in the ashed stone. Blister's eyes looked up some, searching for what she wanted to see. Blister walked deeper into the abandoned island. Almost everywhere she looked there was scorched rock and the occasional body. Then, there it was. A large, smooth stone standing over all the others. Blister made her way toward it, stopping in front of it. She read the words carved in, the words she carved with her own talons. The words that came straight from her dying heart. Morrowseer Respected NightWing Commander A soul that never deserved to be lost A soul that will never be forgotten A tear ran down her cheek, and laid her head against the tombstone. Pouring her heart and soul into her love's mighty spirit. Faint whispers escaped from her mouth, each one held meaning, each one held love. "Why... Why did they take you away...? Take you away from the life you wanted, the life you wanted so, so dearly..." "Blister." A voice said from behind her. "Who...?" She said, turning around. Only to have her eyes widen in utter shock, and her heart fill up with pain, love and sorrow. She knew who stood before her, and the dragon was not dead. He was alive and well, his midnight black scales barely seen in the darkness. "No... No, it can't be..." Blister whispered, her black eyes shining in the moonlight with utter disbelief. "It is." The dragon said. "Oh.... Thank the moons..." Blister whispered, tears streaming down her face. "It is, it really is you." "Morrowseer... My love..." Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Content (ForsakenFeather)